


washington

by babytofu



Category: Glee, Wemma, emma pillsbury - Fandom, emma schuester - Fandom, will schuester - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, wemma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu
Summary: will is away on his work trip to washington, but when he calls me on the phone, he doesn’t just want to talk
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, wemma - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	washington

“How’s Washington?” I asked into the phone, my back laying against pillows and a blanket over my body. My shoes were all in a row and I could finally relax.

“It’s great, Emma, you would love it here.” Will said, and I could hear his smile. “I miss you.”

I missed him, too. I missed him so much - even though i was sort of enjoying having the freedom to scrub the kitchen several times a day without being interrupted.

“I miss you, too, sweetie.” I cooed into the phone. “What are you doing?”

“I just got out of the shower. What about you?”

“Oh.” I smiled. “I’m just in bed. I had a pretty busy day, actually; I guess it’s college-hunting season for the kids.”

Will hummed into the phone. It had only been one week but i could tell he was already getting pretty lonely.

“I can’t wait to see you this weekend.” His voice brightened up before dropping. “I miss touching you.”

I couldn’t hold in a giggle.

“I missed you in the shower.” He teased.

“Hmm, did you?” I couldn’t decide if I should have laughed at the fact that he only lasted one week, or be grateful that it hadn’t taken him any longer.

“Yeah, I miss taking showers together. We can get as messy as we want because it’ll still keep us nice and clean.”

“You’re not wrong.” I was starting to get nervous. He was acting like a teenage boy, why was this making my face flush hot?

I heard his breath getting deeper. Somehow, not seeing his face made me feel like i had more control.

“And what exactly is it that would’ve happened if I was in the shower with you?” I gulped, sinking deeper into the blanket and biting my lip, stifling a childlike laugh.

“Mmm.” His voice was hoarse. “I would’ve been so hard.”

My mouth dropped open. I couldn’t believe he had just said that, even though he literally just answered my question. My eyes were wide and I didn’t think I could blink.

“So hard, like I am now. Except my hand would have been you. All tight around me.”

Oh, my god. Oh, my god?? I felt my throat closing up and my heart dropped so hard I thought I might pass out. 

“Baby?” Will called.

“Mmm-hmm.” I breathed. “I just need a second to - to just - ... very hot.”

I pushed the blanket off of my body, heat rising up my neck and into my face. I took a deep breath, gulping when I heard rustling and short breaths on the other end of the phone.

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me?” Will moaned into the phone, eagerness dripping from his voice. I felt sick. We usually relied on visual communication and touching whenever we felt like this but hearing Will being so vocal and precise with what he wanted made my stomach drop and I could feel my hips bucking slightly.

“Mmm-hmm.” Was all I could manage. I was wearing a canary yellow, lace nightgown. My hands were shaking but my free hand rested on my abdomen before sinking further down and finding its way beneath the slightly transparent fabric. I wasn’t wearing any underwear so I grunted the second my middle finger made direct contact with my clit. I could feel it pulsing.

“Rub yourself, baby. Do it with me.” Will’s voice was hauntingly sultry; I didn’t think I could make it much longer.

“Oh, my god.” I mouthed. The sound of Will’s instruction mixed with the now firmer pressure against my clit made me whine. “This is - just so hot, Will.”

Desperation and embarrassment and pure arousal made it hard for me to string together more than a couple of coherent words. I couldn’t believe we had never done this before. It felt exhilarating and terrifying and I was already struggling to catch my breath.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Em.” Will murmured. He let out an occasional hiss, making me gulp as I knew he must have had his hands around himself.

“I’m - I’m rubbing myself.” My voice was almost inaudible. I was humiliated but it came with the most breathtaking wave of euphoria that I couldn’t even process. 

“Mmm, good.” Will’s voice was absolutely filthy. “How wet are you?”

I circled my clit once more before lowering my finger and dipping into my core, feeling wetness pool around my skin. I groaned.

“Very. Very.” My breath shook as I whined my response.

My finger glided so smooth around my clit now, the added slickness making my eyes roll back in my head.

“What are - what are you doing.” I breathed, just about. My eyes were shut tight now and I struggled to even hold the phone to my ear with my free hand, slurring my words pretty pathetically.

The fumbling sounds continued but Will didn’t answer. He kept grunting until my phone ‘ding’ed. I took my phone away from my ear, my other hand stopping its circling motions, too, and looked down at the notification. 

“Oh, my god.” I mumbled. A slightly blurred image of Will’s hand tightly wrapped around his fully-hard shaft glowed on my phone screen. I practically felt myself getting wetter. I put my phone back to my ear. That picture sent me over the edge but I wanted to go back to the invigorating feeling it gave me to shut my eyes tight, listen to his voice, and touch myself. “Oh, my god, baby. So big.”

“Just your voice made me that hard.” He was drawling out his words, still taking sharp intakes of breath - as I had confirmed now that he had been getting himself off, too.

I was letting out frustrated moans now, my hips grinding the air while my pace increased, my middle finger still pushing down on my clit and rubbing circles, hard (I always preferred this feeling more than actually putting fingers inside myself - well, at least the one time I had done it before). 

“God, your little sounds are making me crazy.” Will groaned. His speech was getting weaker now as it always did when he was getting close. My arm was tired now but the sensation inside my pelvis was ridiculously sweet, the burning was angelic and the sound of Will’s voice was practically vibrating against me. 

I heard him let out a long grunt, followed by shorter, hungrier groans.

“Gonna, cum, baby. Go-“ Will was interrupted by a guttural, deep cry coming from his own mouth, making me whine out in response, the sound of him coming making me drip onto the bed.

“Oh, my god, Will. That’s it.” I cried. Will was catching his breath while I was still panting into the phone, hips jerking now and pushing themselves against my fingers automatically as I scrambled to give myself the pulsing motion that my clit needed so desperately.

“Come on, baby.” Will praised, his energy audibly drained now as he was probably flopped back on the bed, white streaks of fluid laid across his hands and his stomach, the thought alone making me come undone.

“I’m co - I’m - oh, my god.” My eyes clenched so hard that my head started spinning, my hand was moving frantically and my hips were sinking down onto the bed as the last flicks against my hot flesh made me wail out to myself in the bedroom alone, face blushing hot as I knew Will was listening intently on the other side of the phone.

“That’s my girl. Keep going.” He spoke calmly.

I had to pull my fingers away from myself as the lingering pressure was nauseating, still panting hard and whining as I came down from my climax. I laid there for a moment, perfectly content as I took a few seconds to simply hear Will’s steady breath on the other side of the phone. He chuckled.

“I was not expecting that.” I teased, embarrassed now that I had come out that uninhibited splendour. “But I’m not complaining.”

I listened to him hum sweetly as I caught my breath, no doubt he was doing the same thing. I love the way he makes me feel like a teenager.


End file.
